incandescence
by etione
Summary: n. passion or brilliance. this is not your fault, he whispers into the horrified silence. promise me- [femu/chrom; one sentence stories]


incandescence

_n. passion or brilliance_

[femu/chrom, one sentence stories]

_i. _diary

Chrom writes of the curve of her neck and the light in her eyes; Robin never knew Chrom was a poet, and he thinks, _only for you_.

_ii._ reunion

"It's over now," says Chrom, years later, and Robin buries her face in Chrom's cape to hide her blush, responding, "I told you I'd come back."

_iii._ partnership

They stand back to back against the horde of risen, hands raised and weapons at the ready, and if this is their last stand, so be it; they will die side by side.

_iv._ corpse

_I will kill him one day_, Robin realizes, and imagines her own body hanging from the neck on the rafters in penance.

_v._ hair

When she returns, Chrom's hair is streaked with gray.

_vi._ ice

The climate in Regna Ferox is far cooler than anticipated, and Chrom directs the army from within a dark purple cloak.

_vii._ music

She hums as they waltz across the royal ballroom, off key and offbeat; he laughs and covers her mouth with his.

_viii._ deceit

_You lied_, is all Chrom can think, waking in the middle of the night and reaching for nothing.

_ix._ curiosity

"Do I have a mother?" asks Lucina, eyes wide with childish innocence, and Chrom can only shut his eyes to the tears and continue searching.

_x._ empty

There is a void in Chrom's life where Robin once stood.

_xi._ tragedy

Emmeryn falls and Chrom can only scream; Robin closes her eyes to the guilt.

_xii. _antics

"_Chrom_," Robin says, exasperated, as he stumbles into their bedroom with a handful of snow aimed straight at her face.

_xiii_. royalty

"Queen Robin of Ylisse," Chrom announces grandly to the empty room before them, smiling teasingly as Robin grimaces at the title.

_xiv._ nobility

"Still think I'm not a lady?" she asks, brow high and arched, and Chrom rebuts, "Still think I'm not a gentleman?"

_xv._ absence

Robin stays behind in Ylisse for her second pregnancy as the Valmese War begins, and wonders every day if Chrom will ever have the chance to meet Morgan.

_xvi._ eternal

"I loved you before I was born," she whispers to the wind, their hands intertwined, "And I will love you even after we die."

_xvii. _sin

"You had no right," Robin hisses at Chrom, after he had charged ahead to save her life and Grima's, "No right at all."

_xviii. _mouth

She watches Chrom's lips overly much – the way they twitch up when he sees her, the way they crease when he is displeased, and the way they part in surprise as she leans forward to slant her mouth over his.

_xix. _meeting

"Milord," she greets him the very first time they ever meet, dropping into a shallow curtsy, and he shakes his head; "Call me Chrom, please," he corrects, smiling, and Robin can feel her cheeks heat up.

_xx. _remembrance

She wakes to the curve of his lips and the distinct feeling that she has _seen_ that smile before (has _loved_ that smile before), even though she remembers nothing else.

_xxi. _inebriation

"- and then he said I was the wind at his back and the sword at his side!" Robin crows in laughter, _just a little_, _slightly_, drunk, as Chrom buries his flaming blush in his arms, "I mean, it was romantic, but-"

_xxii._ panic

He runs, reaching for her, but he is too late, always too late; she slips through the cracks between his fingers and smiles one last time, just for him.

_xxiii. _nightfall

They only ever meet in her tent after nightfall, discussing strategies and travel routes and sneaking glances only when the other isn't looking.

_xxiv._ charades

"I thought you loved me," Grima whispers, straight faced, and Chrom falters in his charge.

_xxv. _contentment

When the King and Queen of Ylisse pass away, it is no tragedy; they have ruled for decades on end and it was already far past time for them to retire.

* * *

The ending was not cooperating with me, but enjoy anyways. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

_etione_


End file.
